cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KnightReturns422
Hey, i was just wondering about two things. Number one, could you please tell me how to make a poll. And second, how do I et the new medical droid B8-CT8? I bought the booster pack in game, but it wont let me have a droid. Thanks if you can tell me either. Especially the second one. Thanks! ^_^ Oola Brightrazor1 (talk) 16:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Oola Brightrazor -currently known as DarkLord Fishy on CWA- I don't know how to make a poll, but you can win the B8-CT8 Medical Droid by playing Card Assualt. For Booster Packs, you will only be granted boost points, credits, and loots. ~~KnightReturns422~~ A couple things you should know Hello there. Just thought you should know that on talk pages, you should reply on the talk page of the user that posted the message, and sign every post with four tildes, like so: ~~~~. Anyway, meet me in chat if and when you can. Bane7670 (talk) 02:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *Care to chat? Considering I never answered your question earlier. Bane7670 (talk) 14:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) **Chat if you can now. If not, remind me of it later. I've got something to share. Bane7670 (talk) 01:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Newsreel Got thinking on that idea you shared, and I came up with this: : "Jedi wounded in battle! After a long and hard-fought conflict, Jedi Master Etianel Brantis led Republic forces to victory on Aaris III, but was gravely injured in the process. As Republic authorities rushed her to Coruscant for treatment, Count Dooku, intent on finding a new apprentice, intercepted the vessel and captured the Jedi! But as the Sith closed in, the Republic managed to deploy a distress call to the Jedi Temple. Now, the Jedi analyze this news and prepare to launch a bold offensive to foil Dooku's sinister plot... Bane7670 (talk) 16:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Quote Obi-Wan: Now, that's not being very neighborly. -knocks him out- Palpatine learns of Maul Here's the page: -Palpatine stiffens and stares out onto Coruscant- Branch Phase II I realize this doesn't have the pauldron, but it's a start. Let me know if you have any specific images that could work in mind. (I am able to recolor.) Bane7670 (talk) 22:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Bane7670 (talk) 00:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Absence Afraid I can't come on today, I'll be back tomorrow. In the interim, take a look: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGMCThITvFM&feature=player_embedded Bane7670 (talk) 18:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ARC Pack If it isn't too much trouble, while they travel to Aaris III aboard their CR-20 transport, I'd like to get a good image for ARC Pack. Think you could describe their armor and/or helmet designs? Bane7670 (talk) 23:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Haruun Kal Report Didn't have time for it in-game, but I wrote up Branch's report for their mission of Haruun Kal. REPORT: MISSION TO HARUUN KAL LOGGED BY CC-8542/221 Mission Objective: Rescue of Jedi Master Etianel Brantis and capture of Confederate Leader, Count Dooku, if possible Location: Haruun Kal Participants: Outcome: Pyrrhic Republic Victory *Jedi Master Etianel Brantis rescued *Count Dooku escaped *Separatist fleet fled to Onderon *Droid and renegade Forces on Haruun Kal greatly thinned Casualties: LIGHTNING SQUADRON: 3 men killed, 1 man injured *Trayer (Killed in action) *Stak (Injured) BOOSTER COMPANY: 7 men killed, 3 men injured, 1 man missing in action *Mort (Killed in action) *Henge (Injured) *Hearken (Injured) *Forty (Injured, died later) *Buck (Injured) *Bombshot (Missing in action) Re:Absence Not a problem at all. Knowing my recent Saturdays, I may not even be around myself. Bane7670 (talk) 03:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Tarkin's Report Have a look. Bane7670 (talk) 00:19, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Update Notes Couldn't catch you on chat, but here are the Release Notes for the new update. Thought you might be interested. *Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee are no longer present in the Jedi Temple. *Lightsabers will no longer stay lit when holstered while sprinting. *Republic Defender music will no longer follow you out of a game once it's over. *NPC Shopkeeper Droids in the Jedi Temple now have a variety of idles and fidgets. *Regular weekly items! *St Patrick's Day Clone Trooper outfit will be available March 15th! The outfit grants the Lucky Armor Set buff when equipped. This increases world credit rewards by 50% from March 15th - March 23rd. Note that half credits are rounded down. (Sorry guys!) **Known issue with Lucky Armor Set buff: expiration time displays as 47ish minutes upon equipping. The buff should NOT expire - but if it does zoning or removing and re-equipping one of the gear pieces will return it. "No Felucia is surely a sorrow,but I'll post an update about it tomorrow!" ~Mourde Bane7670 (talk) 03:26, March 8, 2013 (UTC) The Yoda Arc See this, you should. Where the fun begins, this is. Bane7670 (talk) 03:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) 119 and Riva Hello old friend, I am leaving this message, not the boast, but to inform rather. Yesterday my family and I went to the Omaha Henry Doorly Zoo, a rather large zoo with the world's largest Desert Dome, a new Butterfly Pavillion etc. The real reason I post this message is the fact that this Zoo possess two very much real and operating Steam Engines. The 119 modeled after the 119 Engine at the Golden Spike, or rather the completion of the U.S. continental railroad (East Coast - West Coast). Then Riva, the Austrian make tank engine who was built in 1890, and served in both World War I and World War II. Much history packed in these trains. Also might I add that Riva's whistle is something ungodly, but expected. It's so high pitched. Anyways, I hope you enjoy these trains. If you wish to read more about them, please click this link below. www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omaha_Zoo_Railroad Tearborn's Shuttle I tweaked the name of Tearborn Squad's shuttle a little. What do you think of it? Bane7670 (talk) 02:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Very nice, thanks. Argument in Chat Hey knight Kahar and ren are in an argument in chat I told them to end it and they just won't feel like helping me out here? Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) Rufus non behaving Hey rufus told another user to shut up and he won't behave here is a little pic to help Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) User's in chat arguing Hey knight these 2 users are arguing in chat i told them to take it to pm the one user told me to stay out of it mind helping me out again (Sorry i message you at night ((in my timezone)) but its morning for u so yea) Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint)